harry potter and his hunt
by sezza91
Summary: hey this is my first fanfic be nice basicly my version of the next book takes place after hbp...
1. Chapter 1

A flash of bright green light woke Harry potter. He sat up and reached for his glasses trying to recall his dream.

There was a woman, he was torturing her, and there was someone else. He thought as he passed around his room. Someone was pleading for her to be spared. Harry had a feeling, it was telling him it wasn't the woman's fault. And then she was dead.Who was pleading his voice was so familiar, yet even though he knew not of the person he despised the voice.

Harry fell back on his bed and fell back into a deep sleep.

As the sun rose over little wingie, a chilly fog came with it. A silent army was on the move, they had orders for the boy. They hovered around the house, they would follow there orders. The occupants of number 4 where all sleeping peacefully, except for one boy. Harry had been woken by something, as he reached for his glasses, he heard the sound of one of his floor boards creak. His stomach did a somersault.

"Dobby is that you" Harry whispered into the darkness. Instead of the high pitch voice of dobby, he had hopped for.

"Not this time potter" as the man lunged at Harry and dissapeared.

Harry fell to the ground and rolled over. He had his wand in his hand and he was ready. "Lower your wand" growled a voice. That voice it sounded so familiar, it was the voice from his dream, he has' had one of those type of dream for a while. His gut was telling him to attack but his brain was cautious. Then it clicked.

"It's you" Harry snarled at the criminal.

"Your catching up" the man interrupted

"Snape how dare you show your face. He trusted you and you…YOU MURD-

Harry was gagged.

"You don't want to wake everyone up"

Harry was confused, why isn't snape calling his master.

"You are safe, for the moment" snape went on. With a killer, I don't think so. Harry thought to himself.

"Yes I am a killer, but you are safe. In time you will understand. I have brought you to 12 grimmud place,"

Harry looked around, there was his house, Sirius's house.

"You are safe" and with that note he turned and disappeared.

It took Harry a few minutes for Harry to processes what had just happened. As he walked up the fount of grimmud place, he had the feeling that he was being watched. After deciding to ignore the feeling he walked up the front steps of his house. He wasn't shore whether he should knock or not. I live here he thought to himself. Harry looked at the door of the house, for some reason he was transfixed with it. He made his decision,

"It's my house, Sirius wanted me to have it" and with out another look back he open the door and stepped inside.

"Lumos" Harry whispered as he walked down the hall. He could here faint sounds coming from down in the kitchen.

"The house… are you sure… yes of course" he heard Lupins voice say. "Any sign of him"

Harry never heard the rest of it, the door had flown open and Lupin had come storming out.

"Harry" lupin said looking as if he was on the verge of tears. "How did you get out, unharmed" now Harry was really confused.

"From where" replied Harry "what happened"

"Demenator's, tons of them, they went after you." Lupin said as he ushered Harry into the kitchen "hang on I must talk to Kingsley. He is out there looking for you."

Harry sat down at the table as lupin started to talk to a mirror.

"It's alright he is here, god knows how… yes I will, poor molly, I'll talk to her straight away." He turned to face Harry" molly is having kittens- I must contact here straight a-"

Lupin was interrupted by the sound of molly's voice

"Lupin, are you here" cried out Mrs. Weasly. "Where are you" lupin jumped to his feet and ran for the door, but before he could reached molly burst through the door.

"Harry" molly gasped as she spotted him. "They said, they said" words failed the woman as she grabbed and held him like he was his own. It might have been hours when molly finally let him go.

"Lupin how did he get away?"

"I don't know, I was asking him as you arrived" he turned to Harry "how did you escaped?" Harry told them about snape while molly made tea.

"So snape saved you" molly said at the end of it. "Why"

"What did he save me from" he stood up "what was after me, you said something about dominators lupin."

"Well the charm that had been protecting you for the last 17 years stopped about 45 minutes ago" then it struck, he had forgotten his own birthday. He had been worrying about voldemort and Dumbledore to care about his birthday.

"Anyways as soon as voldemort could find you, he sent the demenators after you," Lupin lowered his head "we thought you were dead, it was like last time" lupin let out a shudder

"Wadda you mean like last time? What do you mean?" Harry demanded.

"Not now, Harry's been through enough" molly piped up "bed now"

As Harry climbed up the stairs thinking about what had happened tonight. _Why had snape saved him, is he really evil or not" _

He bid goodnight to Mrs. Weasly and turned for his room. He barely got through the door when flashes of his dream came back to haunt him. He saw more, a smug looking old lady's body with a man holding her crying, a high pitched laugh.

"Why is this happening" he said out loud.

"I see your still talking to yourself" came the reply. The voice startled Harry but he soon remembered the mirror on the wall. With out an other thought, he fell on his bed and was instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or his friends, i only borrow them for my own enjoyment**

* * *

Harry slept peacefully throughout the early morning into early afternoon. He was woken by a faint popping sound. 

"Mr. Harry potter, sir" came a high pitched voice. "Is Mr. Harry potter awake?"

Harry opened his eyes to find dobby barely a centimeter away from his face.

"Sir is awake" cried dobby "I'll bring Harry food from Mrs. wheezy"

Harry sat up and looked around. Last time he had been here was here two years ago. He could see cob webs in the corner. Mouse droppings on the ground. Harry stood up. It was the second time in his life he had felt the feeling of owning something. The first when his eyes lay upon his fortune in his vault nearly 7 years ago.

Harry dressed in silence. His thoughts a million miles away. He was still thinking of the night before, the dream, snape it was all too confusing.

"Dobby is back" dobby said as he stumbled through Harry's door. "I brought up a bit of everything" Harry took the tray of food but did not eat it

"Dobby, how did you know I was here?"

"Mr. Lupin, he asks me to come and watch over you" dobby bowed as he went on. "I say right away to him, it would be an honor" dobby walked over and made Harry's bed.

"Ok, who is here, is molly and lupin still here?" Harry asked dobby.

"No sir, they say that they have gone only for a minute" dobby went on "they'll not be long"

A thought just struck Harry,

"Where is kretcher, dobby"

"Sir mustn't be upset but kretcher is gone, he died last month." Harry turned to dobby and in all seriousness he replied.

"Dobby, I don't really care that he's dead. He betrayed Sirius." Tears shone from Harry's eyes "I am glad he is gone"

"I is sorry for bringing up bad memories" said dobby. "Please eat your food, you have a big day" Harry looked down at his food, he was in no mood to eat but he did anyway only for dobby's sake, he told himself.

Harry spent the day exploring Grimmauld place. It wasn't till late in the afternoon that anybody came over.

"Harry are you here" his best friend was walking down the hall. "Harry its Ron," Hermione nudged Ron "and Hermione is here as well"

Harry ran down the stairs "hey guys, how did you get here?" he asked them.

"I passed my apparating test remember, I got me and Ron here, what we want to know is how you got here?"

"Well it's a long story," Harry went on "a very weird one"

"Harry come on mate were here all on holidays, you may as well tell us now" Ron said as sat on the couch. "And be quick I'm already bored of it.

"O shut up Ron and let him speak" she said as she sat down beside him. She looks comfy Harry thought to himself. It only took a few minutes for Harry to tell his friends what happened.

"So he saved you" Ron said at the end

"I think so" Harry said in a quiet voice, before Harry could say anything the was a load bang and the sound of someone swearing. They all ran into the kitchen to find the youngest weasly covered in soot rubbing her ankle.

"Hi Ginny" Hermione said "let me go get some ointment for that" she said as the walked out the door. "Ron you better come help me"

"Me, why" Ron look utterly confused "you're a big girl you wont get lost"

Hermione glared at him, "fine I'm coming" he said running after her.

"Do you need any help, with umm, like getting up" Harry said stumbling over his words.

"That would be nice" Ginny said. Harry ran to her side and helped her to sit up on a chair, as he did he got a whiff of that sweet smell that only Ginny has. "How did you manage this anyway?"

"I walked out of the fire place" she said as Harry brushed of some off the soot. "But I couldn't see what I was doing, there was so much soot, I tripped over that chair." She looked embarrassed but was laughing all the same.

"So why are you here, I don't mean that in a bad way, I was just asking" Harry said awfully fast.

"Well, I wanted to see if you're alright, mum told me you were here so I came over."

"I'm really so-" Harry was cut off by Hermione and Ron arguing.

"It won't work" Ron was saying.

"Yes it will, you'll see" Hermione stop talking as soon as she walked in the room.

"What are you guys fighting about now" Ginny asked.

"Never you mind" was the reply.

Ginny gave Harry a look meaning they'll talk later. "They have been bickering none stop for the past week, anybody would guess they were some old married couple." At this note all of them cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny, let me in on the joke" Tonks said as she bounded through the door.

"Nothing don't worry Tonks" Ginny said as she hoped of the chair, something caught Harry's eye, the way the light shone of Ginny's face. How she moved thought the air as if she was floating. It was only her voice that brought him back.

"Well I'm off," Ginny said as she walked towards the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of floopowder. "See ya Harry" she said with a smirk, as she stepped in the fireplaces, "The Borrow" she called. Harry watched her disappear.

* * *

A/N sorry that it's a boring chapter, ill update asap... plz review 


End file.
